The Venetian Las Vegas
|location=Paradise, Nevada | logo=The Venetian logo.png | image=Venetian Las Vegas, NV.jpg | rooms=4,049 | date_opened= |shows= BAZ - Star Crossed Love Human Nature Jukebox | attractions=Grand Canal Shoppes | notable_restaurants=Canaletto | owner=Las Vegas Sands | space_gaming= | casino_type=Land-based | architect=KlingStubbins | website= }} The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino is a five-diamond luxury hotel and casino resort located on the Las Vegas Strip in Paradise, Nevada, United States, on the site of the old Sands Hotel. Designed by KlingStubbins, the hotel tower contains 36 stories and rises . The Venetian is owned and operated by Las Vegas Sands. The Venetian also serves as the seat of the corporate headquarters for its parent company. The Venetian resort complex is (together with the adjacent Sands Expo Convention Center and The Palazzo Hotel and Casino Resort) the world's second-largest hotel, with 4,049 rooms, 3,068 suites ranging in price from $169 to $10,000 per night and a casino. Since its opening, The Venetian Macao is the largest casino in the world, trumping The Venetian, Las Vegas. History In April 1996, Sheldon Adelson announced plans to create on the property the largest resort on the Strip. This project would be situated on the former Sands property. On November 26, 1996, eight years after it was purchased by the owners of The Interface Group - Adelson, Richard Katzeff, Ted Cutler, Irwin Chafetz and Jordan Shapiro, the Sands Hotel was imploded to make way for The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino. Groundbreaking for the hotel began on April 14, 1997. The resort opened on May 3, 1999, with flutter of white doves, sounding trumpets and singing gondoliers, with actress Sophia Loren joining The Venetian Chairman and Owner, Sheldon G. Adelson, in dedicating the first motorized gondola. Built at a cost of $1.5 billion, it was one of the most expensive resorts of its kind when it opened. On June 27, 2003, the 1,013-room Venezia Tower opened. It was built on top of the garage parking lot. in 2010, it was announced that it will be affiliated with InterContinental Hotels Group.http://www.hotelnewsnow.com/Articles/8164/IHG-adds-Venetian-Palazzo-to-brand-family In October 2011, the Cantor Race & Sportsbook opened, which was the only Las Vegas sportsbook that was open for 24 hours a day. On June 11, 2012, the Venetian opened Carnevale, a summer-long festival that is anchored by a nightly 3-D projection show on the clock tower. In September 2012, The Blue Man Group show closed and relocated to the Monte Carlo, after being at the Venetian for six years. Design The hotel uses Venice, Italy, as its design inspiration and features architectural replicas of various Venetian landmarks, including the Palazzo Ducale, Piazza San Marco, Piazzetta di San Marco, the Lion of Venice Column and the Column of Saint Theodore, St Mark's Campanile, and the Rialto Bridge. The design architects for this project were The Stubbins Associates and WAT&G. Interior design was provided by Wilson Associates, And Dougall Associates for the casino. Attractions In October 2001, the Guggenheim Hermitage Museum opened within the resort, featuring its first collection. On June 27, 2003, the Venezia tower opened, adding 1,013 suites and a new wedding chapel. In October 2005, Blue Man Group officially opened at the Blue Man Theatre. On June 24, 2006, the show, Phantom: The Las Vegas Spectacular, opened at a new Paris Opera House styled theatre at The Venetian. The show concluded on September 2, 2012. Tim McGraw and Faith Hill headlined their Soul2Soul concert series which began in December 2012 and ended in April 2014. The Venetian is home to 4 theaters: the Opaline Theatre, The Palaazo Theatre, The Sands Showroom, and The Venetian Theatre. Clubs In 2010, TAO Nightclub was second only to the XS Club at The Wynn in revenue, with over $60 million, according to Nightclub & Bar Top 100. With an Asian-inspired theme, TAO features a 20 foot tall Buddha statue, an infinity edge pool stocked with koi, eight private "sky boxes" with mini-bars, a 40-foot-long terrace with views of the strip, and two dance rooms. TAO Beach, located on top of TAO Nightclub, is the Venetian's day club and pool party. It offers seven cabanas, each with television, DVD player, Xbox 360, a stocked mini-fridge and a safe for valuables. Legal problems In 2004, the Venetian agreed to pay a $1 million penalty to settle a 12-count Gaming Control Board complaint. One of the 12 complaints alleged the hotel had held a drawing for a Mercedes-Benz that was rigged to be won by a high roller who had lost a large amount in the casino. The executives involved were fired. In 2013, the Venetian agreed to pay the U.S. Department of Justice $47.4 million to settle charges over "alleged money laundering activities."Las Vegas Review Journal August 27, 2013 Gallery :See also Image:The Venetian LV bridge.jpg|The Rialto Bridge at the Venetian Image:Venetian Hotel and Casino canal view.JPG|View of the outside Gondola rides from second floor balcony just outside the casino. File:The Venetian outside.JPG|Another outside view of the front from the balcony, at night. File:The Venetian Lobby.jpg|This grand gallery connects the reception area and the casino. File:Grand Canal Shoppes entrance ceiling centerpiece.jpg|The centerpiece of the Grand Canal Shoppes entrance hall ceiling. File:St. Mark's Square at the Grand Canal Shoppes.jpg|St. Mark's Square at the Grand Canal Shoppes is surrounded by restaurants and shops. It is also the site of live costumed shows. File:Lobby of the Venezia at the Venetian Resort Hotel Casino.jpg|This small, but striking Venezia reception area is located on the 10th floor of the Venetian/Palazzo complex. File:The Venetian Las Vegas.jpg|The Venetian Las Vegas File:The Venetian Las Vegas (interior).jpg|The Venetian Las Vegas (interior) File: Venezia st marks campanile.jpg|St. Mark's Campanile at the Venetian In popular culture *A suite from the Venetian is featured as a location in the 2005 movie Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous *Various Venetian locations were settings for the introductory scenes of the 2001 movie, Rat Race. *The exterior of the Venetian is portrayed in the 2007 movie, Resident Evil: Extinction. There is a dramatic zombie attack scene which takes place on the Venetian's replica of the Rialto Bridge. *"Building the Venetian" was the subject of an episode of the show MegaStructures. *''What Not to Wear'' shot its series finale at The Venetian (and The Palazzo), inviting more than 100 past contributors from the show's successful 10-year run to participate. References External links * Category:Architecture of the Las Vegas Valley Category:Casinos in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Skyscraper hotels in Paradise, Nevada Category:Resorts in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Novelty buildings in Nevada Category:Las Vegas Strip Category:Casinos completed in 1999 Category:Hotel buildings completed in 1999 Category:Hotels established in 1999 Category:Casino hotels